testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension Fanfic - Coming of The Darkness
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I look up at him, eyes bright. He smiles warmly at me before wrapping his arms around me, kissing me. I hear several people clap, even some crying. "Are you crying, Summer?" I hear Channing ask. "Shut up, it runs in the family," she says, probably now wiping away her tears. But I don't care. I just care about the person in front of me. My promise. We stay there, just for a little while longer, kissing before we get our senses in order and end the kiss. I give a bright smile to everyone, a bouquet of peach-colored roses in my hands. I feel Ander's arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I look around and notice the new Eagles leader in the audience, as well as Kole, the blind Kaleik who was put in charge of helping my mother when she was younger. The room starts to bustle around but I feel myself to inquire why they were here. I look at Ander, biting my bottom lip. "Your boss is here," I murmur softly. Ander looks over my head to where Matt and Kole were sitting, talking. "I still don't know why they put that pri-" "They put him in charge because he seemed to know what he was doing." Ander grabs my hand, leading me through the crowd of people giving congratulations. Some Eagles, some family, some friends, a lot of ambassadors of different countries. I see father talking with grandfather, Lord Morthil. I look away. Neither has been very close, not really. "Ander," Matt says with that over-confident voice of his. "Congrats on the mistress." He eyes me and I put on a face of disgust. I look away as Matt shakes his head, focusion on Ander. "You both have meet Kole. He'll be keeping an eye on both of you while you travel and... what-not." "Travel? What?" I ask before looking at Ander, who looks kinda pissed at Matt. "Thank you for ruining the surprise, Matt," Ander says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He looks at me and sighs. "The daughter of one of your mom's friends, her name is MeiMei. She offered to take us traveling around the world, just you and me. Said it was a wedding present." "That sounds sweet-" I start but Matt interrupts me. "Any way, I have a new kid I want you to train, once you two get back, of course. He seems like a bright enough kid, wanting to be taught how to fight, how to defend himself." "I'd love to meet him," Ander says, and I keep my thoughts to myself as I look away. This was our wedding, not some business deal... "Thought you would. Hey kid, come 'ere!" Matt shouts. "Meet him just wandering about. Gave him the option to join, he agreed. What was your name, kid?" "Feu," he says and I look up and feel as my heart stops. Ander puts himself in front of me and I look away, trying not to cry. "Kid thought I was kidding when I asked him to join... said he had a run in with the Eagles." Matt shrugs and Kole shifts uncomfortably where he is sitting. "Matt, I apologize, but I do regret to inform you that I won't be able to train... Feu." Anger drips in every word Ander says. I look down at the ground, feeling both angry and upset. "This isn't an option, Ander. You are one of our best fighters and I want you to train him. That's an order. Do you understand?" "Matt-" Ander starts but Matt stands up. Kole turns his head, as if he could see what was happening. "Do you understand?" Matt asks, mallice dripping from his words. Ander looks at me, then back at Matt. He nods. "Yes." "Good." Matt looks at me and I glare at him. "Have fun on your travels. May the weather be in your favor." Ander puts his arms around my shoulder, leading me through the crowd. That's when I see Penelope completely drunk off her rockers. Penelope stumbles over, giggling. She practically pushes Ander out of the way, throwing her arms over my shoulders. "So..." She starts to giggle. "So, so. Do ya know... ya know that guy... that guy... Ander?" "I... uh, yeah, kind of," I say as she starts to pull me back into the crowd. "Yeah, kind of... Well guess what?" she says, starting to sway. "What?" "He's gonna... he's gonna... gonna..." She seems to have lost her train of thought. I look around for Ander, not really finding him in the crowd. "That's right... he's gonna propose!" I look over at Penelope. "Penelope, that was awhile ago," I tell her. "Oh yeah..." She giggles. "Well, let it be... let it be known..." She starts to sway even more. "That... there is a... hot... hot dwarf just.... just chilling... I think he's... fantast... fantast... fantastic." Penelope then full on collapses on the floor. I cover my mouth in pure shock as a few people come over to help her. "There is a guest room upstairs... several of them. Put her in one of them..." Penelope's hand lolls off to the side as a few people carry her. I look around for Ander, even Summer would be awesome right now. A few people start to dance and I realize music is playing. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around, seeing Feu standing there. "May I have this dance?" "Only in hell," I say, eyes narrowed. "Cold..." He grabs for my hand and I take a step back. "People are watching and it's best to not act like I'm a pedophil." "You are an idiot child." "Save your anger for later." He holds his hand out to me. "Now, may I have this dance or are you going to be a scared child?" "I'd rather die than dance with you," I mutter. I turn to walk away when Feu grabs my arm, pulling me back. "That can be arranged," he mutters coldly into my ear. "So perhaps you should dance with me before I have someone kill your lover." I stiffen and Feu smiles. "Now I've got your attention. May I have this dance?" I turn around to face him and he smiles, grabbing my hands, starting to slow dance with me. "Where the hell is Ander?" "He's fine... I just... have people keeping an eye on him." Feu shrugs. "What do you want from me?" I ask, looking down at the ground. "You've already killed me in ways others have only tried." "Nothing, just the reassurance that it really is you." He smiles and steps away from me. "Thank you for that dance." "Liza," Ander says and I look at him. I wrap my arms around him. "I hate him. I hate Feu and I-I-" I take a deep breath, trying to keep from burning down the place. "It's alright... It's okay..." He lifts my chin so I look at him. "Today is about you. Not Feu... you. Don't let him get underneath your skin." I nod and smile. "Yeah... you're right." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "It is, isn't it?" He smiles and laughs. "Don't let it get to your head, love." ---- "Feu's an ass," I say, swirling around a bottle of ale. Summer laughs, taking a big swig from her bottle. "No... I mean... really... Like... You don't just... don't just leave someone at the alter... like damn... I am a... a woman and I demand... demand respect!" I hiccup, which makes Summer laugh even more. "Ya know what you should do?" she asks, leaning forward. "Tell it to him straight. I mean... I mean... look at him. Skinny noble... keeping himself alive. I mean... You've got... got that fire shit going on." She hiccups, laughing some more. "You can take him..." "Yeah... yeah I... I can!" I say with a bright smile. I get to my feet and stumble around, almost tripping on my dress several times. I find Feu, sitting in a corner alone, watching the party. He looks at me and smiles. "Princess, how are we today? Looking for some attention?" "Listen... woah..." I feel myself start to tumble and catch myself on the wall. "Listen here buddy... I... I don't like your tone of voi... voice talking to me. I... I am a woman and I wanna... I wanna be treated like one! With... With respect! And you... you are a... are an asshole." "You poor drunk thing..." Feu says, reaching a hand out to me. I stumble back to avoid being touched by him. "So helpless... defenseless.... You won't even remember what happens tonight. Shame." Feu closes boundaries and I try to push him back, but I can't. "Stay back you... you little... little pri-" "Don't fight it. This was always going to happen. You just have to embrace it," he says quietly and I suddenly grasp he is right next to my ear. I feel someone touch my shoulder and pull me back. "Unfortunately for you, today is not that day. Stay away from my wife, Feu." I look at Feu and his eyes are a blood-red. "Stay away? Please. She was always meant to be mine. I've quieted the other half of me. Now there is nothing standing in my way of her." "Nothing except me." I feel Ander's warmth leave and suddenly he's right in front of me. I stumble back a bit. "And if it were in your best interest, you'd stay away from her." I feel things start to swirl around me as I crash against the wall, slowly sliding down. "Liza!" Ander shouts, grabbing my arm. My head gently falls to the side as he pulls me into his hands. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep when cold water splashes into my face. I sit upright and notice I'm in a chair. I move my head to the side and flinch. I grab my head with my hand. "Oh bloody hell... what happened?" I ask, looking around. A few people have gathered, but everyone primarily stays glued to the party. "It's not every day that your blushing bride takes one to many sips and starts to collapse right in the middle of her own party," Ander says with a smirk. "You fell asleep in my arms and I set you down here, got some cold water... Woke you right up." He holds out his hand to me. "Come on. I don't think we've had an official dance, you and I." I squint my eyes closed for a second before nodding. He grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Don't worry about falling, I've got you," he says quietly into my ear. "After this, if you want, I can take you back upstairs..." There is a long pause and I give a small smirk. "Sneak me out of my own party? You sly dog, you," I murmur softly when my head starts to hurt. "Gah... maybe this would be better if I wasn't hung-over..." "Well next time, don't drink Tillie's ale," he says, but there is that smile in his voice, I can hear it. I look at him and smile. "Maybe next time don't let me off on my own. I was able to drink enough of that ale to get drunk and curse out a noble by the time you were anywhere near me." "Maybe I wanted to see how it would play out," he says, and I can almost hear a raw string in his voice... jealousy? I give a small laugh. "I married you, not the ale. Although a glass of that ale seems pretty-" I start to move but Ander pulls me back into the dance. "Oh no you don't. Try to stay sober the rest of the night... for me," he says in that sort of puppy-dog voice. Kind of like... like he was begging, only he isn't because he's claimed some kind of superiority... "Okay..." I say softly and he kisses my cheek. Slowly, his lips trail down my neck. I close my eyes for a second and open them. I see Feu watching us and I quickly tense up. Ander takes note of this and spins us around to look at Feu. I hide my face in his shoulder. "Can we go upstairs? I'm beat..." And I don't want to be around Feu any much longer... Ander gives me a small smile. "Of course." He grabs my hand and we start heading for the stairs, tracking our way to my bedroom. Once he closes the door, he pulls me into his arms and starts to kiss me, trailing the kisses up my neck. I push him away playfully. "Can I at least get this damned thing off? Everything shows on white..." I give him a querky smirk before heading towards my closet. I quickly change out of the white dress and grab an outfit I was saving for this. I put it on and head back out. Ander takes on look at me and he is left gaping at me. "Oh, have mercy on my soul." I can slightly feel the ache from that slight hang-over still in my head but I ignore it, walking over to Ander, wrapping my arms around his neck. He carries me over to the bed, and, well, you get what happens. ---- "Meimei!" I shout as I barely jump out of the way of an attack. "You call this safe?!" I shout, twin blades out. "You are so lucky this damned ship is flammable, otherwise i'd be throwing fire left and right!" I lunge out and slash at the person attacking us. "It isn't my fault we got attacked by my father's ship!" she shouts, her tail swirling behind her as she jumps at an opponent. I groan and go back to fighting the person in front of me. I kick the person I was fighting over the edge of the ship. I turn around and see a new person standing there. He goes to kick me when he gets knocked down. "Careful, love." "Can't you sooth these idiots to sleep?" I shout, looking for Ander's dark blue hair. I run over there and attack his fighter, leaving a large gash in their arm. "Only works on females," he says, attacking the pirate. "Oh great. Now I know how you coax people into bed," I say sarcastically, kick the person in front of me. "Now is not the time for your jealousy problems!" he shouts, kicking the pirate over-board. I smirk to myself, slashing the attacker in front of me. "It's always more fun to take out the newly wed problems before they develop later on." "Daddy..." I hear Meimei say. "This is all your fault. I was just heading across the sea, you didn't have to attack... I was going to Ildis, taking these two with me." Her father looks over at us, noticing a lot of his men were now either swimming or knocked out. "Is that who I think it is? The Princess of Valond?" "Oh please just shout my title to everyone," I mutter coldly. Ander pulls me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "Daddy!" Meimei says, getting annoyed. "Frankly, I think you should just go back to your ship before I have them push you over." Meimei's dad gives a small chuckle, giving her a small hug. "Have fun, baby." "You too, daddy." He leaves with his men that aren't completely knocked out, carrying those who were. They head back to their ship and start to sail off into the distance. I sit down on the deck, my head in my hands. "If this is how this boat-ride is going to end, I want off this crazy ride," I say softly as Ander sits down, putting his arm around me. "Relax. We'll arrive at Ildis, and from there, if you decide you don't want to go to Sundrop Island or Doregan, we can leave." Ander gives me a smile, making me smile. "You promise?" I ask quietly. "Promise." "Hey you two! We'll be arriving at Ildis in the morning, so I would get some rest!" Meimei shouts from the highest point of the deck. "Thank you!" Ander shouts back. He stands up and offers his hand to me. "Are you coming or what?" I look at his hand for a moment before taking it. He pulls me to my feet, putting his arm around my shoulders as we head below deck, towards our cabin. I quickly flop down on the bed as Ander closes the door. I stare at the ceiling, but my view is quickly blocked by Ander's face. The bed shifts and I give a slight smile. His lips find mine, perfectly. His hands sliding up my bad, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling at it. His dark blue hair falls around us in a curtain and I smile. "Liza?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I start to blush, not even realizing the door had opened. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever!"' Ander raises an eyebrow at me, pushing his hair out of the way. I look at the person in the doorway. "Fabian!" I say with a smile. "Good to see ya... How's Seena?" His dog ears flick as some fly passes by or something. "Good. I uh... sorry... Meimei said you were here and I didn't believe her so I went looking and I... sorry. I'll just... go." I sit up and watch as he leaves. "No, wait..." I walk over and give him a hug. "Good to see you. I hope we'll meet again." "I would hope so. I'm going to Valond after I get some books at Ildis... from a moon elf friend." He shrugs. "I really should be going, though. Seena is probably trying to hoist some kid over the rails..." "That's horrible!" "Learned from your mother." He shrugs and smiles. "See you, Liza." He turns and walks out of the room. I close the door behind him and look back at Ander, who looks away from me. I walk over to him and sit on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Is somebody jealous?" I ask, my lips finding that one spot under his jaw. "You don't have to be... I married you... not the ileth friend from my childhood." My fingers run down his back and he shivers slightly, looking at me with those wide-eyes. "I love you. More than anything in the world." Ander gives me that smile and starts to kiss me, lowering us onto the bed, him on top. As always... the rest is... history, I guess you would say. ---- We arrived back at Valond about a week ago, but I am still beat. I rest my head on the pillow, feeling tired. I cast a glance outside my window. It was around evening... Ander should have been home by now... "Miss Liza, a letter arrived today," Kole says, outside my door. I groan softly. "Come in," I say, my voice slightly muffled. The door creaks open and Kole stands there, a letter in his hand. I huff, realizing I was going to have to get out of bed. I walk over and grab the letter from his hands. Kole stands there as I hold the letter in my hand. "You can leave," I say. "What? Oh, right. Okay." He heads towards the door. I worry he might run into it but instead, he manages quite well, getting through the door with ease. He closes it softly and I roll my eyes, heading back over to the bed. I break the wax seal and start to read the letter. Something... of value... has gone missing. I'm sure you will have noticed by now. Cutting to the chase, your precious Ander is missing, and I've got him. Play the game and you'll get him back... maybe not in one piece but you'll get him back. I start to panic. Ander? Gone? No... I stand up, pulling open my door and running for it. "Ander?! Ander?!" I shout through the house, desparate to see him. The letter couldn't be true... "Ander?! Where are you?!" I shout. I head for the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Ander?!" I make a run for the front door when I step on my dress, going sliding across the floor. "Liza!" I hear mother shout as she comes down the stairs. My father is quick behind her, black hair flowing behind him in a sort of wave. Like... Ander's hair... I start to cry, my vision becoming blurry. "Liza, what's wrong?" I hear mother ask, but her voice sounds distant. "I- Someone..." I start to cry again. "So-Someone has... A-Ander..." "What? How do you know?" mother asks. "Liza, who has him?" father asks. "I-I don't know... a-a letter... came in the ma-mail and... and said... said they had... Ander..." "Where's the letter?" "Do you recognize the handwriting?" "My-My room... and n-no...." Father turns and is running up the stairs. Mother pulls me into her arms, giving me a big hug. I start to cry as she holds me. "Shh... it's okay... we'll find Ander, I promise...." Father returns, the letter in his hand. He crumbles it and lights it on fire. I give a small cry, which makes mother tighten her hug. "I'm going to the Eagles camp." "I'll come too," mother says. "Let me go," I say, sniffling. "We need someone to stay here," father says, voice strict. "Then... then I'll go... with Kole." I rub at the tears in my eyes. "Please... I-I want to be there when we find Ander..." There is a lot pause and I fear they will tell me no. After a few more seconds, father sighs. "Alright... but be careful... please." I hug him, trying not to cry again. Kole is already coming down the stairs as I walk over to the door. I open it and see people milling about in the streets. I look around before heading for the stables. I get two horses and look at Kole. "Can you ride by yourself?" I ask. "I'm blind, not stupid," he says with a smirk. I pass the lead off to him and take a deep breath. "Then let's go." I'm coming, Ander... ---- Every day, notes arrived while I sit in the Eagle camp. The first one was about the upcoming riddles that I'd have to solve, but they all come incripted... I throw the papers on the ground, falling to the ground in defeat. Tears starts to roll down my cheeks as I look at another one of the riddles. I sit up, rubbing at my eyes. I look at the letters and notice something I didn't before. Letters capitalized that shouldn't be and letters not capitalized that should have been. "Summer... Summer!" I shout. "Summer, get me paper and something to write with!" I shout. I start to organize the letters in the way that they came to me. Summer comes into the tent, handing me the paper and ink, a quil sitting, the tip submerged. I grab the quil and start to write the letters. "MEET ME IN THE UNDERGROUND, AT THE ALTAR," I say softly. Summer touches my shoulder. "Don't go... not alone... Liza please." I stand up and start to head outside, but she grabs my arm. "Liza..." "I can find him... I can find Ander... please." "But Liza... it might be a trap... if you go... don't go alone. Get others to go... I am begging of you..." I bite my lip. "The handwriting is the same. Whoever they are, they have Ander and I'm going to find him." I turn away from her, walking outside the tent. "I need Kole, Bart, David and-" "And me," says a familiar voice. I turn to see Fabian standing there. I run over and hug him, and he wraps his arms around me. "I'll help you find Ander. Perhaps then we may be even." I laugh a little. I look around. "The four names I called, follow me. I know where to find Ander." We all set out and before we reach the burnt land that marked the base, I look at then. "I am the only one going in. Kole can hear everything from above. Don't move until I give the word. And Kole..." I look at him. "Don't let them leave without my say." "Yes, Miss Liza," he says. He then shifts on his feet. "I hope you find him soon..." I nod. "I will... Everyone will stay here, understood? If you need supplies, send one person back at a time... I don't know how long this will take..." I bite my lip again before looking at them. "Is that clear?" "Yes ma'am," Fabian says with a goofy smile. "Yes, Miss Liza." "Yes," Bart and David say. I give a small nod. "Good." I turn to head toward the entrance, a small opening in the ground that would be missed otherwise. I look at them. "Stay alive." "You too, Miss Liza." I give a small smile before heading towards the opening. I jump down and land on my feet, unlike the first time I did this. I start to walk through the halls, using the small glance I got at this place the last time I was here as my guideline. I soon find my way to the alter and see Feu standing there. I start to feel the flames inside ignite as flames leap from my hands. "Peace, dear Liza," Feu says. "I'm beyond a civil conversation, Feu. You took my husband and I want him back," I mutter coldly. "Well then, perhaps you should look at your surroundings. He's here, not far, either. I'll tell you where he is if you have a civil conversation with me." He looks around and motions for me to come over to the alter. I take a cautious step towards him. "Do you remember this day? At the alter... my other side got in the way, so I killed him... well, you did." He shakes his head. "You were so beautiful that day... if only my other side wasn't such an idiot, you would be mine, we'd be here, together... not expecting some moon elves child." "What? What do you mean expecti-" I start but he interrupts me. "Oh please. You spent a month on vacation with your Ander, another week at home. You then spend two weeks just trying to find me." He shakes his head at me. "You wouldn't be showing this early, though. You've been pregnant for awhile... possibly... that night in his tent?" "How did you-" "I have spies. People. That and the fact that my noble hearing made it easier. But yes, I know, I would of had to of been near the camp. But I was always near, Liza. Just think." I start to replay moments in my head and I start to cry, realizing that he was right. "Come now, civil conversations don't end with tears. Perhaps it is the hormones... You have been weaker... Your wedding was priceless, might I add. Two sips and you were lost to the world. Luckily it didn't effect the child. I'm just shocked you didn't notice sooner that you were pregnant. Mood swings... cravings..." "Stop..." "Emotional outbursts and the people you love... the tears... lot's of them... The day you got my note about Ander was by far the best day." "Ander..." "Calling his name will do nothing." "ANDER?!" I shout. "Liza..." I hear him say and start to turn around. I spot him and run towards him. "Liza... go..." "No... no no, Ander... I need to... need to get you out of here..." I grab his arm but he doesn't move. "Liza... Feu..." I turn around and get smacked in the head, spiraling towards the ground, feeling the world slip away. I wake up and see Feu standing there, in the middle of the room. I look around, my head pounding. I see Ander shackled to the wall and start to pull at my restraints, trying to get free. “Ander?! Ander!” I shout. He lifts his head, staring at me with those pale blue eyes. “Liza…” he murmurs softly. “Ander?! What has he done to you?!” I shout, trying to break free to get to him. I won’t use magic… I won’t… I won’t… Feu slashes a whip. It strikes the ground and I look at him, trying not to cry. “You’ll let him go, let him go!” I start to struggle against the restraints even more. “No, don’t think I will.” Feu shrugs and sends a lash out at Ander. I scream. “Ander!” I shout, feeling tears roll down my eyes. “Stop this, please, he’s done nothing wrong!” “He loved you!” Feu shouts. “You were meant to be mine.” He sends another lash down and I scream again, watching Ander lurch. “He doesn’t deserve you. You were always mine…” The lash comes down again and I close my eyes tightly. “Keep your eyes open, Liza. Watch as he dies.” “No, she won’t,” I hear Ander say. I open my eyes and the lash comes down again. He cries out in pain and I start to pull harder at the shackles keeping me in place. “Stop this! Feu please! Please, please…” I start to shake with tears. “It’s too late now. He is going to die. You need to feel my pain.” The lash comes down on Ander several times over and every single one leaves me in more tears, a bigger mess. Finally, he stops and I am left there, sobbing. Feu turns to walk away and I look at Ander. “Ander? Please… oh please no… no…. you can’t be dead… Ander please…” I start to cry again. I feel my hands starting to slip through the shackles and I know it’s because I am burning. I collapse to the ground, a crying mess. I crawl over to Ander, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Ander? Oh please no… no.” I start to cry as I lean my head against his shoulder. “Please… our promise… Ander…” I finally crawl to the center of the room, tears streaming down my face. “This is… all… my fault,” I say between sobs. “I let him die… I… I could have used magic or… or… not loved him…” I close my eyes tightly and I feel the headache swarming my thoughts. It quickly fleets and I open my eyes, staring at Feu. He smirks and I narrow my eyes. “Excellent,” he says, looking at me. “Now we just have to test my theory.” He throws a knife at me and I catch it. “Prove you are a noble and stab yourself. If you cry out in pain, we’ll know you aren’t.” I look at the knife and then sneer at Feu. “I don’t need your games, Feu,” I mutter, tossing the knife aside. “You are going to learn to,” he mutters. I glare at him. He turns to walk away and I get to my feet. I hear coughing and I turn around. I start to feel pain again as I look at Ander. “Ander?” I ask and I feel the feelings fleet. “Oh shut up, you stupid girl.” I move towards him and the pain starts to overwhelm me. “Li… za…” Ander murmurs. I cry out and lunge towards him, wrapping my arm around his neck, tears streaming down my face. Ander cringes for a second before relaxing as I keep my arms around him. I notice how I am starting to glow a soft blue and I look at Ander, seeing how some of his wounds were starting to heal. I start to cry again as I rest my head on his shoulder. “I thought I lost you… I… I… I almost turned into a noble…” “Liza…” I grab the chains, keeping him to the wall, burning them until they melt. I pull him out of the shackles, tears still streaming down my face. “Liza… Feu…” I turn around in time to get a slap to the face, sending me crashing against Ander, who grunts in pain. I bite my lip to keep from crying as I feel myself start burning. “Is my highness getting pissed? Turn into a noble, you stupid bit-” he starts but I turn around and send him flying back with a blast of fire. I stand up, flames bursting in my palm as I stalk towards Feu. He sits up, staring at me. “Liza… don’t…” I hear Ander say. I stop in my tracks, tears streaming down my face. “He hurt you… I… I…” I start but the flames quickly die down. I look at Ander with sad eyes as I walk over, pulling him to his feet. He slumps against me as I start to pull him with me. Feu sits up and tries to get in our way when I start to glow that orange color that I always do when it concerns fire. He shrinks away and I wrap my arm around Ander’s waist to help support him. “Kole… help me…” I say aloud while I fumble through the underground tunnels. “Liza…” Ander says. “Shut up. Don’t say it. I know you are going to say it and I won’t do it,” I say, tears in my eyes. “You’ll make it. We’ll both make it.” There is a long silence. “Liza… stop… please just… just leave me… you’ll make it alive…” “There is no point in living without you,” I say, tears in my eyes. “You’re being stupid, Liza,” Ander says through gritted teeth. “I don’t care! I’ll make sure you live, even if I die!” I shout. “Kole, where are you?!” I hear running feet and look ahead. I see the blind Kaleik running towards us. I give a small sigh of relief. “Miss Liza,” he says. “Is Mister Ander alright?” “Just take him and get him out of here.” Kole takes Ander from me and I look at him, upset. “I’ll be up soon, I promise.” “Liza, no,” Ander says. I look at him with a sad smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. “I promise…” I say softly before turning and running back into the labyrinth underground, looking for Feu. “Come back to finish the job?” I hear Feu ask. “Fine. End it. Kill me. I’ll just come back.” I shake my head. “No, I’m not going to kill you. You’re coming with me. Ander will decide what to do with you,” I say, my voice firm. I grab his arm, pulling him with me. “Letting your husband have all the decisions. So submissive of you. You’re a moon elf, a stupid child, falling in love with someone who is stupid, weak, demanding.” “Shut up,” I say, my voice hard. I pull him through the tunnels, starting to come up. “I have Eagle scouts everywhere and believe me… you’ll be delivered to the castle, kept in the dungeon. You will regret everything.” “And then what? You’ll keep me your prisoner for life? How cute.” I give a small smirk and throw him into the arms of two guards that just showed up outside. “Unlike you, right?” I ask. “I’m not a child, not anymore. You’ve torn me apart and I’ve grown.” I put my hand underneath his chin. “The only difference is that you’re still the child you were when I found you, playing your silly games.” I give him a shove, turning to walk away. “Take him to the camp.” ---- Summer looks at me, her eyes bright. She runs over and hugs me tightly. “Liza, you’re alive!” She smiles and looks around. “Ander and Kole arrived not long ago… I think Aunt Tillie is looking after him…” She suddenly tenses and I give a look over my shoulder. Feu. “I’ll kill him. I said I wouldn’t but I will.” She lunges at him but I stop her. “Summer, stop… I want…. want Ander to have that decision. He deserves it.” I start to cry and look away. I feel her arms wrap around me as I close my eyes tightly. I bite my bottom lip as I pull my emotions back in. “I thought I lost him… I… I…” “Okay, okay…” Summer hugs me tighter than she was before. I start to calm and she pats my shoulder. I look up and see Channing standing there. “Emotions are so strange… how have you survived so long?” he asks, inquiry in his voice. I give a small laugh and shrug. “I don’t know…” Summer giggles softly before hugging Channing. I look around and start walking towards Ant Til’s tent. I walk and I see Ander laying there, Aunt Til working on some potion. I sit down. “Can I help?” I ask her, casting a quick glance at Ander as he lays on the ground. He looks at me and gives me a smile. “No, I’ve about got the potion done,” Aunt Til says with a bright smile. “You can keep Ander some company though.” I’m about to move when she grabs me. “Hold down his feet,” she says quietly. “This potion is going to hurt and I need your help.” “I-” I start but look at Ander. I nod. “I’ll help.” I walk over to Ander and sit down. I kiss him softly before giving him a smile. “Hey,” I say softly. I shift over and grab his legs. “Oh bloody hell…” he murmurs. Til comes over and sits down on his hands. “Oh hell… Liza… Liza no… Hell…” “This will only hurt for a little bit,” Aunt Tillie says with a smile. I bite my lip as she pours a bit of the potion onto some of the wounds and he starts to squirm. “Calm down…” I say softly, which only seems to make him more upset. Til puts more of the potion onto his wounds and he starts to squirm even more. I look at his wounds, now healing, leaving some scars in their place, though. Aunt Til sits back and Ander pushes himself to where he sits up. “Bloody hell…” he mutters. “What was that?” “Just a potion,” Aunt Til says with a smile. “I’ll let you two talk.” She stands up and walks out of the tent. I give Ander a small laugh, but he looks upset. “What’s wrong?” I ask him, pulling my knees up to my chest. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong? I get cauterized by my wife in my sleep…” He sighs and pulls me onto his lap. “You are so cruel to me.” “Not always,” I say quietly, leaning close to him. “Sometimes I’m… a savior for you… I saved you today…” “I guess you just repaid one of your debts.” He gives me a playful smirk. “Only one? How much more do I owe you?” I ask, inches from his face. “I’ve revived you, twice. Saved you from being a noble and managed to get myself kidnapped to save you.” “That last one doesn’t count… so I only owe you two things now.” I kiss him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He starts to trail kisses up my nec- “Ander?” I hear Penelope ask. “It’s time you-” she pauses. “Fuck…” I mutter softly. Ander gives a small laugh. I shift away from Ander and he stands up. “Yeah Penelope?” “Everyone says you are supposed to decide Feu’s fate.” She gives me a cocky smile and I know she’ll want that explained. “When was I put in charge of that?” he asks. I look away and he looks at me. He sighs and gives me a small smile. He hugs me tightly before looking at Penelope. “He’ll go free.” “What?!” I question, completely shocked. “Killing him will solve nothing, Liza.” He gives me another hug, kissing the top of my head. “Letting him go free is the best option.” “I’ll go tell everyone,” Penelope says. She turns around and walks out of the tent. I look away from Ander, pretty upset. He pulls me into his arms, starting to kiss the base of my neck. “Ander, stop, really,” I murmur. He then starts to slowly trail kisses up my neck. I start to smile softly before pushing him away. “Ander, come on. Behave, this isn’t even your tent.” “No, but I’m sure Tillie won’t mind,” he replies softly. I stand up, crossing my arms. “Behave.” He rolls his eyes at me. “Behave or else.” “Or else what?” “You’ll never see your child,” I say, biting my bottom lip. Ander gaps at me, standing up himself. He looks at me for a moment. “Are you joking with me?” I shake my head, still biting my lip. A huge smile breaks out across his face as he pulls me into a hug. “I love you so much, Liza.” “I love you, too…” I look at the ground for a moment before looking at him. “Ander?” I ask quietly, my voice cracking at the end. “Yeah?” he asks, concern in his voice. “I’m kinda scared…” A smirk comes over his face. “Don’t be. I’ll be here for you through everything.” “Will you?” I ask quietly. “I almost lost you today… I… I don’t know what I’ll do if I really lose you…” I bite my lip, looking down on the floor. “I don’t know what will happen…” I feel his hand under my chin, lifting it up so I look at him. “Don’t… don’t worry. I won’t let you lose me. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever…” He kisses me softly on the lips, for a few seconds. He smiles warmly at me. “You are my promise, and I am keeping my promises close to me…” "Forever?" I ask softly. "Forever." Category:Ascension Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Stories Category:Finished